


A Cure for a Dying World

by laireshi



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 18:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: In the washed-out world of the White London, Holland’s blood is the only truly crimson thing.





	A Cure for a Dying World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narie/gifts).



In the washed-out world of the White London, Holland’s blood is the only truly crimson thing.

He’s kneeling at the stream where Vortalis had first met him and told him that what he was doing was foolish. He was and wasn’t right, but now he’s dead; Holland’s life bound to two monsters wearing human skin and identical cruel smiles.

The seal over his heart makes it so that he can’t kill himself, but maybe, if he slowly bleeds himself out, it won’t react.

And maybe, if he bleeds for his world long enough, he will save it.

(He’ll never know.)


End file.
